Harry Potter à l'université
by La maison au fond du couloir
Summary: Harry et Ginny décident de se faire étudiants pour avoir enfin l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale.


Bonjour, bonsoir à ceux qui tomberont sur cette fic

Il s'agit d'un devoir réalisé dans le cadre de mon université, mais peut-être vous intéressera elle tout de même, quoi qu'il en soit, enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter était le Survivant. Harry Potter avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry Potter était acclamé dans les journaux et adulé par de nombreux sorciers. Mais Harry Potter ne se voyait pas comme un héros. Harry Potter, malgré la richesse de ses parents qui dormait dans un coffre, à Gringotts, malgré sa popularité immense, ne se voyait que comme un garçon chanceux et malchanceux à la fois, et il lui manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelque chose lui avait été arraché. Ce qu'on lui avait pris, c'était sa possibilité d'avoir une vie normale, de ne pas être quelqu'un. Et maintenant, il avait dix neuf ans, et une forte envie de s'échapper pour un moment, de laisser sa popularité, les intrigues du monde magique et tout son monde qui ne faisait que lui rappeler la guerre derrière lui. Ils pouvaient bien se passer de lui un moment non ?

C'est pour ça que Harry était actuellement sur un ferry moldu, qui reliait Porthmouth à la ville française du Havre. Ginny savait, Ginny avait compris. Et Ginny lui avait trouvé une solution.

Elle lui avait proposé de partir un an, loin de tout ça, pour vivre une vie « normale », juste elle et lui. Ils seraient étudiants, car à leur âge, dans le monde moldu, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Une occasion de se faire des amis, qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée qu'il existait un autre monde que le leur, et qui ne le connaîtrait pas. Le monde moldu était un choix évident. Pourquoi la France ? Parce que ce n'était pas si loin de leur terre d'origine, mais pourtant aucun risque de croiser une connaissance au coin de la rue.

Le ferry accosta lentement et Ginny rejoignit Harry sur le pont. Ils descendirent ensemble, une valise à la main, comme des moldus ordinaires et se tinrent un instant immobiles sur le sol français.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble près de la mer, et le propriétaire leur expliqua rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir avant de les laisser, ayant encaissé leur premier chèque de loyer, sur un : « Et si vous faites la fête, vous avez tout intérêt à prévenir les voisins d'abord, je ne veux pas de plaintes !

-Bien sûr monsieur », répondirent-ils en cœur, dans un français parfait.

Les traductos fonctionnaient à merveille, et c'était la seule « triche » qu'ils s'autoriseraient.

« Debout là dedans ! »

Harry s'étira paresseusement et daigna se redresser sur un coude pour observer sa bien aimée qui était entrée en trombe dans la pièce, les bras chargés de livres.

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai effectué notre inscription à la fac. Nous allons étudier les sciences, en première année de licence.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ?

-Un diplôme que les français préparent en trois ans, et beaucoup font ça après leur « lycée ».

-D'accord, et qu'es ce que sont tous ces livres ?

-Ce sont notre base de survie ! Nous avons une semaine de retard sur la rentrée, et nous manquons probablement de connaissances, alors on a intérêt à travailler ! Je me suis renseignée sur le contenu de nos cours et j'ai demandé conseil à quelques élèves que j'ai pu trouver à la bibliothèque de l'université »

Ginny posa une pile de livre à côté de moi, puis commença à énumérer :

« Pour les réactions chimiques, nous avons ces deux là ! « Réactions et équilibres chimique. 1, Des liaisons aux transformations chimiques, aspects thermodynamiques et cinétiques » et « La réaction chimique : aspects thermodynamique, cinétique et oxydo-réduction : abrégés de cours et exercices corrigés. » »

Devant mon air extrêmement perplexe, elle ajouta : « C'est un peu comme le cours de potions je crois, sauf que les moldus appellent ça « chimie » et que les potions qu'ils font ne sont pas magiques. Ensuite, nous avons ces deux là pour la géologie, c'est à dire l'étude des roches et de la terre : « Géomorphologie : interaction tectonique, érosion, sédimentation » et « Mini manuel de géologie , roches et géochimie : cours + exercices ». Nous aurons aussi des cours de génétique, me demande pas ce que c'est, on découvrira ensemble. Mais en tout cas j'ai trouvés ces livres : « L'essentiel sur la cellule » et « Modélisation des systèmes vivants : de la cellule à l'écosystème ». Pour l'architecture moléculaire, ou on étudie quelque chose que les moldus appellent atome, j'ai « Structure et électronique des molécules.1 De l'atomes aux molécules simples » et « Atomes et liaison ». Ensuite, les mathématiques : « Ingrédients pour la prépa maths – physique-chimie :de la terminale S à la Sup. », et avant que tu me le demande je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est une « prépa ». Enfin, j'ai un livre pour l'anglais, mais je doute que nous en ayons besoin : « Adanced grammar in use :a self-study reference and pratice book for advanced learners of English :with answers »

On m'a aussi parlé de sites internet, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est internet, je suppose que tu en sauras plus que moi et... »

Elle s'interrompit et constata finalement que je la regardais fixement, perdu dans un océan d'incompréhension.

« Harry ?

-Les moldus sont fous, fis-je calmement

-À vrai dire, je ne comprends rien à tous ces titres non plus. Mais pas d'inquiétude ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être un peu pour atteindre le niveau de connaissance que les étudiants ont en arrivant à la fac, j'ai quelques potions de mémorisation

-Mais mémoriser ces… Livres ne nous donnera pas les connaissances dont nous avons besoin pour les comprendre

-Qui parle de mémoriser CES livres ? »

Et Ginny sortit de sa besace une vingtaine d'ouvrages supplémentaires.

« Voici tout le programme suivit par les français de la maternelle à la terminale ! » fit mon aimée d'un air triomphant.

Je m'effondrais en silence. Il semblait que ma chère Ginny aie beaucoup plus en commun avec Ginny que je ne l'aurais cru.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Kuro, pour la maison au fond du couloir


End file.
